The present invention relates to an artificial bait particularly adapted for fishing in both fresh and sea water.
Artificial baits have been proposed heretofore comprising absorbent materials which have been soaked in a liquid fish attractant. Generally, the attractant-soaked material is incorporated in an artificial lure which depends for the attraction of fish upon the physical shape of the lure as well as the chemical characteristics of the attractant.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,617, discloses the inclusion of a fish oil soaked cotton swab in an artificial structure containing a hole through which the fish oil escapes upon immersion in water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,853, describes an artificial fish lure which contains a strip of chamois soaked with a fish attracting liquid such as anise, fish oil, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,778, describes an artificial fishing lure constructed of rigid plastic in the shape of a natural fish prey having incorporated therein a fish attractant which is capable of migration through the plastic for progressive release at its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,519, also describes an artificial lure which contains a porous resilient plastic or sponge rubber surface capable of absorbing fish attractant for subsequent release upon immersion in water.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,420 discloses and claims an Artificial Bait for Aquatic Species which generally comprises a semi-rigid, flexible, water insoluble, hydrophilic matrix which is permeable by diffusion, to the passage of an attractant incorporated in the hydrophilic matrix and which is capable of releasing the attractant upon immersion in an aqueous medium. In general the patent discloses a hydrophilic matrix composition consisting of gelatin and water or gelatin, water and glycerin. Experience has now shown that the composition of my prior patent probably does not provide for a commercial aquatic species bait as the composition is not sufficiently resistant to heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,048, Walldov, is directed to an Aquatic Species Synthetic Bait having a composition very similar to that disclosed in my prior patent and which according to the patentee is slowly soluble in water to similate bleeding of the bait.
An object of the present invention to provide an artificial bait for aquatic species that is substantially insoluble in water and which has a prolonged shelf life, and is very heat insensitive. This later property is very important from the point of view of manufacturing, drying, handling and storage before delivering, shelf life in shops, and stability in the hands of fisherman. It has been determined that the product is resistant to temperatures up to at least 140.degree. F.
It is a further object to provide such a bait or matrix which has incorporated therein an attractant which is capable of diffusion from the substantially insoluble matrix upon immersion in an aqueous medium.
A further object is to provide an artifical bait wherein the diffusion of the attractant from the bait is at a predetermined and controlled rate over a prolonged period of time.